


Petals

by Cant_We_Just_Dance



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Angst, Colors, Drabble, Flowers, Jamilton - Freeform, M/M, Unrequited Love, hanahaki, hanahaki syndrome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-30
Updated: 2017-08-30
Packaged: 2018-12-21 20:05:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11951658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cant_We_Just_Dance/pseuds/Cant_We_Just_Dance
Summary: It made sense that Thomas despised the color pink.





	Petals

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, this is @jamisahivemind from over on tumblr! Make sure to comment, kudos, and hang out with me over on the hellsite!

It made sense that Thomas despised the color pink.

No matter if it was the watercolor-tinged sunset sky, or a brief glimpse of overly saturated pigment on a rich woman’s designer handbag. Something about the color was off-putting, taking over his mind like a splash of paint falling from the palette of the world and falling into his eyes, blinding him in shock.

So it only made sense that he scowled at each diminutive petal of the soft flowers he seemed to be leaving everywhere. Folding in on itself over and over, blooming and blossoming in place of the small branches of affection that grew from his heart. Twirling and twisting around his lungs every day, squeezing the oxygen away whenever the man to cultivate such a plant was nearby.

But Alexander never noticed.

Why would he?

He’d never particularly felt anything much more than spite toward the taller man, even going so far as to consider him a rival. Someone to avoid, unless he was looking for a fight to pick, plucking apart the petals of wilted hope that he’d never knew grew in Thomas’s mind. 

Trudging onward, Thomas kept his gaze focused forwards as he walked through the nearly-empty office, fluorescent lights glowing far too brightly for such an hour as it was. His shadow trailed along behind him, cloaking small pink petals in the lace cloak of false darkness. Flowers would emerge from his choked lungs and find their way into the bottoms of his pockets, entirely unable to oppose the fate of being crushed due to frustration.

He was supposed to get Hamilton to sign these papers yesterday, but he’d found himself preoccupied (and if that was due to blossoms that he found mangled in his palms at this very moment, that was of no concern). So, he’d resorted to handing them over during an hour so late that only he and Hamilton would be in the office- that way, Thomas wouldn’t be so concerned with people stumbling into his own office and discovering his….  _condition_.

Upon arriving at the door to Hamilton’s office, Thomas pushed his free hand forward to open it, although it was already ajar, but was stopped by the sound of a hacking cough. His interest having been piqued, he focused his gaze through the opening. In the desk sat Hamilton, coughing and holding his throat as if it were pained- and on his desk, in front of him, lay a small pile of rose petals.

Thomas stepped back and quickly pivoted around, walking back to his own office with tears pricking at the corners of his eyes.

He’d never been a fan of roses, anyways.

It wasn’t too difficult to hate them, now.


End file.
